


I Want To

by StarsBurst



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Stiles being an adorable awkward thing, Tumblr request, first blowjob awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBurst/pseuds/StarsBurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of you had been lounging around on the couch, Star Wars: A New Hope playing for the millionth time on the television, you on top of Stiles’ chest and him on his back, reaching carefully for the bag of Cheetos that were juuust out of his reach on the coffee table, and you knew he would struggle and try to reach for the Cheetos without moving his body so you wouldn’t be jostled too much, and you found yourself blurting out, as his fingers grazed over the crinkled edges of the bag, "So when are we gonna have sex?"</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Reader gives her boyfriend, Stiles, his first blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon an Anon request on tumblr: "Could you do an imagine where the reader gives stiles his first blowjob because they've been dating for a while?! Maybe make it super sweet and cute, he gets all nervous and what not"

You thought you deserved a freaking _award_ for how tactfully you managed to bring up sex with your boyfriend. Stiles wasn’t the most subtle person (obviously), so you knew you had to be blunt when mentioning it, but you also didn’t want to imply that you had expected him to jump your bones as soon as you two had started dating. Quite the opposite: Stiles had been practically the most perfect boyfriend on the planet, and not once had you felt pressured into having sex with him. He had sneakily started several make-out sessions, definitely, but he’d never pushed you for more.

Both of you had been lounging around on the couch, _Star Wars: A New Hope_ playing for the millionth time on the television, you on top of Stiles’ chest and him on his back, reaching carefully for the bag of Cheetos that were _juuust_ out of his reach on the coffee table, and you knew he would struggle and try to reach for the Cheetos without moving his body so you wouldn’t be jostled too much, and you found yourself blurting out, as his fingers grazed over the crinkled edges of the bag, “So when are we gonna have sex?”

If you could have predicted that Stiles would’ve tumbled completely to the floor, with you following quickly thereafter, and the coffee table flipping over and Cheetos flying everywhere, you would’ve rethought asking _that_ question in _that_ particular moment. Thankfully, nobody else in the pack was at the house, and it took you a moment to find the remote to cut off the television.

“Oh, shit, babe, are you alright?” Stiles asked, ignoring the fact that he had just fallen to the ground and was shuffling over to make sure you were alright. Neither of you were in pain, but there would probably be some bruising in the morning, so you only kissed his cheek.

“Stiles, I’m fine, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yeah, uh… yeah. Sorry…” Stiles sat himself on the ground, and you pushed the coffee table away and sat across from him, and you watched as he scratched the back of his head and his face turned red rather quickly. You could tell that he wasn’t trying to avoid the question, not really, but you had caught him off-guard (obviously) and he looked like he was searching for words to avoid rambling.

“Babe, do you… _not_ want to have sex?” you asked in a gentle voice. “Because it’s fine if you don’t, completely fine, I just thought -”

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” Stiles said, his voice bulldozing over yours. You knew it wasn’t because he didn’t want to listen: it was because his anxiety had finally decided to come out, and his words were spilling from his mouth as rapidly as possible. “I-I didn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you didn’t want to, and I-I didn’t want to be with you right away because I didn’t want you to think that was the reason why I was dating you, and it isn’t because you’re smart and fun and I love you, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and -”

Your brain had stopped when Stiles said _I love you_ , since it was the first time he’d ever said it, and he didn’t seem to recognize that (he’d been practicing the words in the mirror and now they only sounded like babble to him, but not to you). But _you_ recognized that, and you cut him off with a passionate kiss, one with your hands on his face and pushing him back, and he was struggling to keep his own hands at his side to avoid knocking his head on the floor.

“Stiles,” you said, pulling back and sucking in a huge breath, “You’re not pressuring me into anything. I want to have sex with you, if you’re up for it.”

“I-I don’t have any protection,” Stiles said in a small voice, his face still flushed red, and you couldn’t blame him. You _had_ jumped the gun on this, and you weren’t on birth control either. And neither of you wanted the other to be harmed (or to have a baby), so you nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

“I have an idea.” For a moment, Stiles looked confused as you started fumbling with the tie of his pants, and you added, “Please tell me you don’t have any STI’s, or you’re not getting a blow job.”

Stiles’ face, if possible, became so red, you were nervous his ears might start bleeding. Then he shook his head. “No, no, I-I don’t, I, I, babe, you don’t have to, since we -”

“I _want_ to suck your dick,” you said, and despite not having any werewolf powers, you could tell by the rapid tenting in his sweatpants that he wanted it as well. Stiles breathing heavily as you palmed the front of his yoga pants and quickly started shuffling them down his legs. You grinned widely when you realized Stiles was already quite aroused - and not wearing any boxers.

You quirked an eyebrow at him, and he managed to squeak out a soft, “’s more comfortable this way,” before you laughed and -

“Jesus, babe!” Stiles almost shrieked when you took the tip of his cock and a few inches into your mouth. It wasn’t all of him: all your practicing on your vibrating dildo hadn’t created a mastery of deep throating a 7 inch dick. But it was enough to make him yelp, and he soon gave way to moans at how you bobbed your head up and down, licking the tip of your tongue against the underside of his shaft, occasionally pulling away for breath but fondling his balls in the meantime. “Baby, babe -”

You could tell, by how rapidly his breathing was becoming, that he would probably come rather fast, and that was fine. You merely continued to suck and lick and fondle and let out little moans along with his breathless squirming, until he finally came. Admittedly, that part wasn’t very sexy. Mainly because you had coached yourself to swallow, but the salty taste of his cum wasn’t even remotely what you’d expected, and you found yourself spitting it up in the kitchen’s trash can.

“Babe, are you okay?” Stiles can racing into the kitchen later, still naked from the waist down, and you nodded.

“Wasn’t expecting that part,” you admitted, and he let out a laugh as he scampered over to the sink to get you some water. Next time, you told yourself, you would be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Teen Wolf tumblr, IsaacLaheysMate. Feel free to follow me there, if you like!


End file.
